<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music by alecmagnuslwb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878631">Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb'>alecmagnuslwb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, flirty more than fluffy tbh, inspired by john's very canon days with his band, mentions of other comic characters, musician john and musician zee, newcastle is about to happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk rock band leader John Constantine and part-time singer, full time stage magician Zatanna Zatara get packed for a show in Newcastle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer’s month day 13, prompt: Music</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re really gonna have the gall to say that Dreams isn’t the best Fleetwood Mac song, when it’s the song that I used to trap you?” Zatanna says pushing John back playfully not that she can really push him away considering her position straddling his lap.</p>
<p>He moves his hands from her hips entwining them together and resting them at the small of her back.</p>
<p>“Trap me, did you?” he chuckles pulling her in a little closer. Zatanna nods sagely in return.</p>
<p>“All it took was one look and a few bars on that stage and you were trapped. Didn’t even need to do any magic to reel you in,” she says leaning in to place a light, quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t you try and deny it.”</p>
<p>John hums happily.</p>
<p>“Maybe so,” he says. “But if that’s case then I guess I had you trapped with a few bars of Venus of the Hardsell the next night, huh?”</p>
<p>Zatanna scoffs.</p>
<p>“Oh, please. It was way later than that, you had to work for all this,” she says gesturing to herself up and down with a smirk.</p>
<p>She’s not totally lying, while she had been intrigued by Constantine on stage that night in that London punk rock dive bar that she’d performed her magic and song show at the night before she in no way had been sold on him.</p>
<p>Attractive and too charming for his own good is what she thought of him as soon as he’d left the stage and worked his way over to her at the bar. The leather pants, the ripped white t-shirt and the Billy Idol wannabe hairstyle wasn’t having the effect on her he’d hoped it would, but she could feel the magic under his skin, could sense it the air which colored her intrigued.</p>
<p>Intrigued enough that she came back night after night to that same little dive club both for her own performances and his band Mucous Membrane, a name she overlooked in favor of everything else.</p>
<p>A month after that the charm was still working a little too hard, but there was something underneath it she’d uncovered and peeked at the edges of. That was when she was trapped, not that she’d ever admit that to him out loud.</p>
<p>After that it was just an inevitable slide she couldn’t see the end of. Soon enough she was calling London her home, trading magic secrets with entwined fingers and wearing John’s stupid studded black leather jacket more often than her own coattails.</p>
<p>“And work I did,” he says squeezing his arms around her tighter. Zatanna rolls her eyes before reaching back and unlacing his fingers. She slides off his lap and walks over to the closet grabbing her suitcase and tossing it on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>“We need to pack, the boys will leave us behind if we’re not in the van in fifteen minutes,” she says before waving a hand at the closest. “Kcap pu lla ym sgniht,” she says and watches happily as her clothes and accessories all dance across the air and fold themselves into her suitcase.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t want to do that trick for my things too would ya?” John asks as he stretches out on his back on the bed and watches as the last of Zee’s things fly over his head.</p>
<p>“Nope,” she says with a smile popping the p at the end of the word. “Like you said work you did.” John groans rubbing a hand over his eyes that smudges the black liner around them before lifting himself up.</p>
<p>Zatanna grabs her top hat sitting it atop her black and purple lace suitcase and sits down on the bed in John’s vacated spot. She picks up her chunky black lace up boots from the floor and starts to put them on as John tosses his things from the closest and drawers unceremoniously into a banged-up duffle bag covered in random patches.</p>
<p>“This last-minute Newcastle show better be worth it for us waking up at this bloody hour to get there,” he grumbles as he pauses his packing and grabs his pack of cigarettes off the night stand. He lights one before throwing his stack of shredded up t-shirts into the bag.</p>
<p>“What’s the place called again?” she asks as she finishes lacing up her boots.</p>
<p>“The Casanova Club,” he says zipping up his bag. Zatanna grimaces at the name which sounds skeevier than any other club or bar she’s found herself in over the last two years of shows in the UK and the past year of traveling around doing double shows with John and the band. The Casanova Club will not be receiving her brilliant stage work tonight however, a thing she’s pretty okay with.</p>
<p>“Sounds gross,” she says. “The guy who runs it is an amateur magician right?”</p>
<p>She can’t wait to be completely unenthused as he no doubt tries to sell her on his magical prowess.</p>
<p>John nods tossing his bag on the bed beside hers. “Also a notorious sex-fiend evidently.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” she says. She’s been hit on by enough skeevy bar owners and club managers over the years, one with a reputation and a magical boner for himself sounds even worse. “Maybe I should wear sweatpants instead of fishnets.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, you always dress how you want,” he says pulling away his cigarette and kissing her on the head. “I’ll beat him up if he gets too close.”</p>
<p>“Please, as if he wouldn’t be unconscious on the ground by the time you got around to beating him up for me,” she scoffs standing up. She taps her top hat once and it floats up settling itself on her head at the perfect angle.</p>
<p>John smiles at her around his cigarette. She reaches out brushing her fingers across his stubbled cheek before stepping away and pointing a thumb over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Grab my bag would you,” she says already opening the door and stepping out. The van sits in the parking lot right outside their door, the rest of the band already settled inside with their instruments and things. Chas leans against the open door. He pushes himself off of it when he spots her and steps forward holding out his arm.</p>
<p>“M’lady,” he says with a cheerful smile as she links her arm in his. The rest of the boys send salutes her way. John joins them a moment later tossing their bags in the back.</p>
<p>“Always trying to steal my girl,” he shouts before climbing in the only vacant seat in the back and sliding the door shut as Chas opens the passenger door for Zatanna jokingly bowing as she gets inside.</p>
<p>“Damn straight I am,” he says after he’s rounded the front of the van and settled into the driver’s seat. “Just biding my time till she drops your sorry ass.”</p>
<p>Zatanna laughs while John leans forward stamping out his cigarette butt and then flicking it at Chas. He pauses on his way back to his seat, kissing Zatanna hard parting her lips for just a moment before falling back.</p>
<p>“Not a chance, mate,” he says kicking the back of Chas’ seat which makes him laugh.</p>
<p>Zatanna runs a thumb along her lips before kicking her feet up on the dash.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say not a chance,” she jokes with a wink in Chas’ direction as he starts the engine.</p>
<p>She reaches back a hand that John immediately takes and kisses once on the knuckles lightly before letting go. The rest of the guys groan, always annoyed by how sappy the two of them can get. Zatanna takes her hand back tipping her hat down and settling in to nap all the way to Newcastle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr:  <a href="https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/">alecmagnuslwb</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>